


Reluctance

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Background Het, Canon Het Relationship, Complete, Crimson Peak Spoilers, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Het and Slash, Implied Relationships, Longing, Love, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Regret, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Slash, Weddings, Wistful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could pretend at happiness, for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reluctance

Alan had told himself it was only an experiment. An experiment on how the eye helped determine one's attraction to another, dangerous though it had been due to the illegality. So secret that not a soul had known but the two of them. Despite his numerous justifications the words, "Sir Thomas and Edith Sharpe." might as well've been a physical blow.

Of course, he could not show his reluctance to the union. Could not show that the thought of Thomas and Edith made his heart ache, his stomach roil and his eyes well. He had given Thomas up with the words, "Pretend this never happened, that we've never met. In fact pretend I don't even know what your title means."

How he wished he could rescind those words as Thomas and Edith walked toward him. Edith looked happier than she had in weeks and Thomas, so regal, his dashing baronet no more. He would grin and bear it, he would clap and smile and toast them because it was proper. When the reception was over he would go home to cry and curse himself. Happiness. It hurt when it wasn’t one’s own.


End file.
